Trap in Love
by anaracchi
Summary: "Kazune-kun! Aku mencintaimu!"/"Aku juga,"/"Jauhin Kazune, ya?"/"Karin-chan aku khawatir sekali padamu,"/"Ngomong apa sih,"/Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Ch: 6. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Senin pagi yang cerah, tenang dan tentram menyelimuti atmosfer di Sakuragaoka Senior High School.

Iya, _toh _lagi jam pelajaran. Coba kalau bukan, pasti berisiknya sudah seperti di kebun binatang.

Lagian, seelit-elitnya sekolah itu, penghuninya juga masih manusia biasa. Remaja biasa.

Kring! Kring!

"YEEE!"

Oke, _author _tahu, mereka nggak senorak pelajar di Indonesia kalau mendengar bunyi bel istirahat.

"KUJYOO! PASTI TADI KAMU KAN YANG NYIMPEN CICAK DI KURSI AKU HAH?!"

Dan di kelas 11 IPA-2 inilah, sumber keributan terjadi.

"Loh? Sejak kapan ada cicak di kursi? Di mana-mana tuh, cicak adanya ya di dinding." seorang siswa berambut pirang menjawab. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan senyum miring yang tersungging di wajah tampannya. Dia lagi dalam mode songong.

Karin yang sedang mencengkram kaleng bekas minuman sodanya pun tak sadar kalau tangannya sudah meremas kaleng minumannya itu. Bahkan mereka tak sadar anak-anak kelas satu per satu sudah keluar. Bosan dengan pertengkaran rutin mereka, mungkin?

"Kujyo ..."

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Trap in Love © anaracchi**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Karin memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Jam makan siang. Dan Karin langsung ngacir ke kantin karena jam istirahat pertama, Karin sama sekali tidak makan.

Tentunya karena ulah seorang Kujyo Kazune.

Karin tak habis pikir. Padahal, Kazune saat SMP tidak setenar ini. Lagian, apa bagusnya sih dia? Cuma pintar saja.

"Karin, kenapa?" Miyon duduk di hadapan Karin, tak lupa dengan makan siangnya. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu memandang Karin geli. Pasti habis bertengkar lagi.

Jangan berpikir kalau pertengkaran Karin dan Kazune, hanya dikenal wajar oleh satu kelas dan sahabat-sahabat Karin seperti Miyon. Satu sekolah, baik junior mau pun senior, bahkan guru-guru pun sudah biasa akan kelakuan dua manusia itu. Setiap hari, ada saja yang menjadi korban akan ulah mereka. Entah itu jendela, lampu, atau meja sekali pun. Ditambah, Karin dan Kazune adalah dua orang yang paling menonjol akan prestasi. Kazune dengan otak jeniusnya, dan Karin dengan otak udangnya. Baik, itu terlalu kejam.

"Tadi dia udah mulai mengibarkan bendera perang, dong."

"Kamu udah terlalu sering bicara seperti itu." Miyon menimpali dengan ekspresi dan intonasi datarnya.

BRAK!

Karin menggebrak mejanya sambil berdiri. Refleks, Miyon dan orang-orang di kantin itu menoleh ke arah Karin yang kini sudah dibakar semangat.

"Tapi tadi dia udah main binatang. Ini gak bisa dibiarkan!"

Semangat balas dendam, tepatnya.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak bisa dibiarkan?"

Suara merdu Kazune terdengar di indra pendengaran Karin. Membuat gadis imut itu menoleh dengan gerakan pelan—dan ekspresi sinis.

"Siapa yang meminta kau untuk ikut menyahut?" tanya Karin sarkastik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyahut, hanya bertanya." jawabnya dan sukses membuat Karin hampir mencekik lehernya.

"Sekarang, apa maumu?"

"Hmmm apa, ya? Oh, ya. Sebagai _teman _yang baik. Aku ingin mengingatkanmu kalau nanti ada ulangan biologi. Aku harap guru tidak menggambar telur ayam lagi." ucap Kazune memberi penuh penekanan pada kata teman.

"Tidak akan. Kali ini aku pasti dapat nilai seratus."

**XoX**

Karin memandangi hasil ulangannya dengan tatapan nanar. Sudah berkali-kali ia usaha keras, kenapa hanya telur ayam saja yang digambar guru? Kenapa gak telur gajah aja sekalian? Eh, salah. Gajah gak bertelur.

Yang lebih mirisnya lagi, guru-guru udah pada taluk untuk menyimpan harapan untuk Karin. Bahkan Karin saja bingung, kenapa nilainya bisa jatuh, padahal, tahun kemarin nilainya bagus-bagus saja.

_Pas KKM, sih._

Kembali ke topik utama. Karena hal itu, setiap pulang sekolah, satu jam ia harus belajar bersama tutornya.

"Jangan ngelamun!" wajah cowok itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi horor. "Jangan-jangan kau mengagumiku."

PLETAK!

"Jangan harap aku mau mengagumi orang sepertimu, Kujyo. Cepatlah. Tak tahan aku satu jam bersamamu." balas Karin setelah menjitak kepala Kazune. "Coba ada Miyon atau Yuki …"

Kalau turornya orang lain sih Karin gak masalah. Tapi ini tutornya Kazune masa?! Satu jam. Berdua. Dengan. Kazune.

"DUNIA HAMPIR KIAMAATT!"

PLETAK!

"Berisik." balas Kazune setelah menjitak Karin. "Cepat buka bukumu. Memangnya aku tahan satu jam bersamamu?"

Karin hanya menurut. Untuk perihal ini saja ia sudi akur dengan cowok itu!

**XoX**

Miyon menatap Karin yang berjalan lemas di sebelahnya dengan prihatin.

Harusnya Karin ingat kalau kata-kata Kazune itu pedes banget, jadi ia sudah tahan banting duluan.

Untung Miyon dan Yuki mau nungguin Karin. Kalau tidak, pasti ia harus pulang sendirian. Dan itu membosankan.

"Miyon, Yuki, kalian mau membantuku, tidak?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba, dan membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Kalau untukmu, kita akan berusaha." jawab Yuki, lalu dibalas anggukan Miyon. Membuat Karin menyeringai lebar.

"Bantu aku ngerjain Kujyo."

Jawaban Karin sukses bikin keduanya _speechless._

"KARIN!"

DEG!

Suara itu. Jantungnya selalu berdebar keras ketika mendengarnya. Sekarang gantian, Karin yang _speecless._ Dilihatnya Miyon dan Yuki yang sudah menoleh, Yuki dengan kerutan di dahinya, dan Miyon dengan wajahnya yang berseri.

"Karin, sepertinya aku dan Yuki harus duluan deh. Ada tugas kelompok. Duluan ya, _mata ashita!_" Miyon langsung menyeret Yuki menjauh.

Sialan.

Saat Karin mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari mendekatinya, saat itu juga kakinya ingin berlari menjauh, tapi tidak bisa.

"Hei." sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Karin memekik kecil dan terpaksa menoleh. Wajahnya memanas saat mata zamrudnya bertemu dengan mata _onyx _pemuda itu.

"H-Hei, Jin. Apa kabar?" tanya Karin berusaha tenang. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah nyengir.

"Baik. Kau pulang sendiri ya? Aku antar mau?" dan sebelum Karin menjawab, Jin sudah menyeret Karin ke motornya, dan memakaikan helm kepada Karin yang masih diam.

Kalian tahu? Rasanya dibonceng oleh cinta pertama? Malu? Banget! Lama-lama Karin pengen loncat ke sungai amazon saking bahagianya.

Jin Kuga. Teman satu SMP-nya dengan Karin. Mempunyai banyak penggemar, dan salah satunya ya Karin. Miyon tahu Karin menyukai Jin, dan dia mendukungnya karena Miyon dan Karin juga satu SMP. Beda lagi untuk Yuki.

Karin tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat sekitar. "Jin, kau mau ke mana? Ini bukan jalan ke rumahku." tanya Karin panik.

"_Calm down, _Karin. Percayalah, aku tidak akan macam-macam." ucapan Jin membuat Karin bungkam. Tapi tetap saja takut, suasananya saja sudah sepi dan hari sudah gelap seperti ini.

"Yo, kita sampai!" seruan Jin membuat Karin langsung turun dan menyerahkan helmnya pada Jin. Ia memandangi bangunan tua bertingkat, tinggi pula.

Bagus, ini tidak menyenangkan.

Karin berjalan mengikuti Jin yang masuk ke dalam. Decitan pintu terdengar, menjadi bukti kalau bangunan ini sudah lama tidak ditinggali.

"Jin, ngapain ke sini? Dan ini bangunan siapa? Kenapa kuncinya ada padamu?" tanya Karin berturut-turut.

"Kalau kita ke sini untuk apa, rahasia. Tapi aku yakin kau suka." jawab Jin. Ambigu. "Ini bangunan pamanku, makanya aku pinjam kuncinya."

Mereka pun mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga.

**XoX**

"Jin! Kakiku pegaall!" seru Karin saat mereka sudah sampai di atap bangunan. Sialan, anak tangganya banyak banget!

Jin hanya nyengir. "Maaf. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Ayo ke sini!"

"Jin, kamu mau dorong aku ke bawah ya?" tanya Karin polos saat mereka berdua berdiri di ujung atap bangunan. Jin pun _sweatdrop. Karin benar-benar tidak berubah,_ pikirnya.

Karin menatap ke bawah, tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun di bawah sana.

"Karin tutup matamu." ujar Jin tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Karin bersuara. "Sudah, tutup saja."

Untung pada dasarnya, Karin bersifat penurut. Hal ini tentu memudahkan Jin pada rencananya.

"Jangan buka matamu ya!"

"Jin, kau mau ke mana?!" seru Karin saat merasakan Jin berlari menjauh. Tapi masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Tenang saja! Tapi jangan bergerak!" suara Jin mengecil. Tangan Karin pun bergetar, hampir nangis malah. Wajar, ditinggal sendiri di tempat yang kau sendiri tidak tahu di mana, dan juga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Cukup menegangkan, bukan?

"Karin! Dalam hitungan ke-tiga, buka matamu ya!" suara Jin terdengar jauh sekali, dari bawah sana.

"Satu …"

"Dua …"

"Tiga!"

CTEK!

Karin diam. Karin _shock. _Karin _speechless. _Karin gak tahu harus kayak gimana. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur begitu saja.

Di bawah sana, dengan beberapa lampu kecil yang diletakan membentuk hati lumayan besar menjadi penerangannya. Bunga-bunga mawar yang sudah ditata dengan rapi membentuk tulisan 'LOVE YOU, KARIN' dengan ukuran sangat besar. Dan Jin berdiri di atas nama Karin dengan beberapa bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Karin! Kamu mau, kan! Jadi pacar aku?!" teriak Jin dengan napas yang masih memburu. Mungkin kelelahan karena naik-turun tangga tadi?

Karin tersenyum lebar. Mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja!"

**.**

**.**

**Yeay! Happy ending!**

**.**

**.**

Eh salah! Belum ending woy!

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Selamat hari Minggu semuanya! Cie besok ada yang UAS. Siapa hayo? Aku loh! /plak. Mungkin readers juga ada yang besok UAS kan? Nemenin Audrey :3

Eh eh. Masih ada yang inget gak sama Audrey? Atau Anara? Pasti pada lupa... *narik ingus*

Okey, sebagai tanda permohonan maaf setelah menghilang. Aku bikin ff baru /plak. DITAMBAH! Aku mau edit ulang ff Cappuccino-ku jadi kemungkinan mau dihapus. Hehe.

Aku juga gak bisa update cepet karena bentar lagi mau UN. Tapi semoga readers gak ada yang benci sama aku yah?

Ide ff ini pasaran? Emang. Tapi yah gapapa sih. Kalian mau baca atau gak. Tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, tolong reviewnya ya! Hehe :3

Dan, kalau kalian ada yang punya BBM dan berminat buat chat sama Audrey, invite aja ya! PIN: 52000641 (promosi :p)

Oke. Segitu aja dari Audrey. See you latte! Ditunggu reviewnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Duh, maaf telat update, lupa sih wkwk. /plak

Yaudah, segini aja dulu curcolnya. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Trap in Love © anaracchi**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Karin berjalan dengan langkah lebar setelah memarkirkan motornya. Senyumnya pun, tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Karin mengira kalau gadis itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Hari ini Karin bawa motor. Biasanya dia diantar Yuki ke sekolah karena rumahnya memang searah—alasannya, sih, biar hemat bensin. Tapi hari ini Yuki ada janji sama Miyon, jadilah Karin bawa motor sendiri.

Ah, tidak apa. Lagi pula, Karin juga tak enak pada Miyon kalau harus diantar pacarnya terus.

Sambil berjalan, sambil melamun. Memang, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Karin. Apalagi kalau sedang bahagia seperti ini. Tadi malam saja Karin merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dar—

_GUBRAK!_

Tapi kalau jatuh sakit, banget, tau!

Karin mengerjap ketika sesuatu yang menyengat terasa sangat amat menyakitkan dari bokongnya.

Pantat mendarat duluan, bung!

"Kak, Kakak gak apa-apa? Aduh, Kak. Maaf banget tadi lagi ngepel masih basah." kata seorang siswi yang bisa dipastikan kalau ia adalah adik kelasnya Karin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Karin berdiri. "Kakak masih bisa berdiri kan? Gak lumpuh kan?"

Karin yang mendengar penuturan terakhir dari gadis itu lantas menyambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri. "Gak apa kok. Tuh, aku masih bisa berdiri!"

Dalam hati, Karin bersyukur. Ternyata tulang ekornya baik-baik saja.

"Eh, kunciku mana, ya? Tadi perasaan masih dipegang?" Karin celingak-celinguk sambil mencari kuncinya, mungkin saja jatuh. Sementara anak tadi sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Mata zambrudnya berbinar kala menangkap benda kecil namun berharga itu di dekat tempat sampah. Karin langsung menghampiri kunci kesayangannya.

"Eits, gak boleh."

Dalam hati Karin menangis. Posisinya yang terduduk dan menunduk hanya bisa merutuki sepatu kinclong yang menginjak kunci kesayangannya.

Eh, tapi kok, suaranya terdengar familiar, ya?

Perlahan, Karin mendongak.

"Yep, makasih ya kuncinya. Kayaknya lumayan, koleksi motorku bisa bertambah."

Karin beku. Karin mati rasa sekarang. Berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan wajah seorang Kujyo? Ya Tuhan ... mimpi buruk namun indah bagi Karin. Soalnya muka Kazune kan emang ganteng. Eh.

Astaga, Karin! Sadar! Jin masih ada untukmu dan hanya milikmu. Masa Jin yang manis-manis kucing itu dituker sama orang macam Kazune? Huee, jangan sampai dong.

"Udah ah! Pergi aja sana! Jauh-jauh dari hidupku!" jerit Karin mendorong dada Kazune dan langsung ngacir entah ke mana. Meninggalkan Kazune yang bengong—tapi sedetik kemudian langsung terkekeh.

"Ceroboh." gumamnya memasukkan kunci motor Karin ke dalam saku celananya.

**XoX**

"Hei? Hei?" Kazune yang duduk di bangku depan Karin, tapi tetap menghadap Karin. Tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Karin, mau tak mau ia mengeraskan suaranya. "Heh, dengerin gak sih, OI!"

Karin terperanjat. Tadi denger-denger seperti ada suara banteng ngamuk. Di mana, ya?

"Hanazono, aku Kujyo Kazune bukan banteng ngamuk." ujar Kazune datar.

"Dan aku yakin kamu bukan pembaca pikiran orang!" sekarang, Karin sadar sepenuhnya. Harus diakui, sepanjang hari ini Karin melamun terus, lalu tiba-tiba nyengir atau gebrak meja. Masih salting karena kejadian tadi malam.

Tanpa sadar, mukanya memerah. Semerah bunga mawar.

"Jangan samakan dirimu dengan mawar. Lebih cocok ke tomat busuk."

Karin sakit hati. Iya, dua kali ia tersakiti oleh pemuda ini. Kemarin dan sekarang. Tapi ingat, dia musuh! Karin gak boleh terlihat lemah di depan musuh!

Karin mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, tapi gak setinggi monas kok.

"Cantik gini ya emang cocok disamain sama bunga mawar, eh."

"O, ya? Punya cermin kan di rumah?"

"Ya te—"

_Drrrtt.. drrrttt..._

Momen mereka akhirnya terpotong karena ponsel Karin yang bergetar. Buru-buru gadis itu merogoh ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku rok. Matanya berbinar ketika membaca ID Caller-nya.

Jin Kuga.

"Halo, Jin?" ucap Karin sambil melirik Kazune yang entah kenapa mendadak bete, cowok itu langsung fokus pada bukunya.

_"Karin, di mana? Aku jemput, ya?"_

"Masih di sekolah nih, Jin. Aku lagi ada tambahan dulu. Lagian aku bawa motor kok." tolak Karin halus. Padahal, Karin mau banget dijemput sama Jin.

_"Oh, ya sudah kalau gitu. Nanti sore aku ke rumahmu ya. Daaahhh."_

"Daahh." Karin memutuskan sambungan, ponselnya pun kembali dimasukkan gadis itu ke dalam saku roknya.

"Jin? Jin Kuga?" tanya Kazune tanpa menoleh ke arah Karin. Ekspresi wajahnya ... uh, tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ya ..." jawab Karin, bingung dengan perubahan nada bicara Kazune.

"Pacar?"

"Ya. Emang kenapa? Oh iya, waktu SMP kamu sekelas sama Jin, ya?"

Tambahan, waktu SMP dulu, Kazune juga satu SMP dengan Karin, kebetulan juga sekelas dengan Jin.

"Ya." balasnya cuek, pandangannya fokus kepada buku matematika di hadapannya. "Nomor berapa yang masih pusing?"

Ok. Mendadak dingin.

Kazune emang dingin sih, tapi sekarang dingin banget. Merinding Karin deket-deket dia.

Samar-samar Karin mendengar gumaman Kazune yang pelaaaan sekali.

"Kok Kuga buta ya? Mau-maunya pacaran sama perempuan jelek seperti Hanazono?"

Sialan.

Harus dibalas.

**XoX**

Karin ketawa setan sesaat setelah ban motor Kazune dikempeskannya. Beruntuglah dia, setelah pulang duluan dengan alasan sakit perut. Gadis itu langsung meluncur ke tempat parkir dan, yap. Kamu tau selanjutnya.

"Beres deh. Bengkel kan jauh banget dari sekolah. Gak mungkin Kazune bisa ke sana. Mana sekarang mendung lagi." gumamnya setelah berdiri tegak.

Dengan langkah lebar dan senyuman (sama seperti tadi pagi), Karin berjalan ke tempat motornya berada.

"Seneng banget, ya?"

Karin diam, mematung. Kazune, duduk santai di jok motornya.

Kazune.

Beneran Kazune kan?

Matanya gak salah?

"Iya. Siapa lagi eh."

Karin langsung terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia lari mendekati motornya, sementara Kazune turun dari motornya.

"Kamu ngapain sih?!" pekiknya panik. Karin mengamati tiap jengkal motor kesayangannya itu.

Aman.

Sehat.

Sejahtera.

Terus, Kazune ngapain?

Karin melirik Kazune. Curiga. Tajam. Semuanya terlihat dari tatapannya pada Kazune, yang memasang tampang tidak bersalah.

Lama bertatapan, Karin menghela napas panjang. Ia pun menaiki motornya dan mencari kunci motornya.

Tunggu.

Kunci.

KUNCINYA ILANG?

Karin menatap Kazune lagi. Kali ini pemuda itu memainkan kunci motor Karin dengan tampang watados.

Kok bisa?

Oh iya. Kejadian tadi pagi sih.

Karin mengulurkan telapak tangannya, seperti orang yang menagih hutang.

"Apa?" tanya Kazune. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Balikin."

"Mau banget?"

"Iyalah."

"Banget, banget?"

"Iya, ih!"

"Oke. Kalau gitu benerin dulu ban motor aku." jawab Kazune dan langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Sekarang, Karin yang masang tampang bego.

"Dia lihat, ya?"

Hening menyapa. Karin sendirian. Mana gak ada bis sekolah lagi. Yuki sama Miyon lagi, sibuk kencan. Padahal kemarin Karin udah terharu banget mereka mau nungguin. Tapi sekarang? Miris. Sekarang Karin naik apa? Ojek kan ... adanya di Indonesia. Kalau taksi? Karin gak punya uaannggg.

Ya Tuhan ... Karin salah apa?

"Mau bengong sampai kapan, Karin?" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Oh, jadi dari tadi Karin bengong, ya?

Jin, sudah berada di depan Karin. Tak lupa dengan motornya.

Tapi ... sejak kapan?

Bodo. Yang penting Karin terharu.

Pangeran berkudaa!

Ok. Karin gak boleh keliatan tolol di depan Jin. Harus kece, biar Jin tambah suka. Ya, gak?

Karin langsung turun dari motornya. "Jin, kunci motorku disita, dong."

"Sama siapa?"

"Sama Kujyo Kazune."

Hening.

Jin sempat tidak mengedip untuk beberapa saat.

Kok kayaknya kaget banget ya?

"Kamu kenal?" tanya Jin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sebelas duabelas dengan ekspresi Kazune tadi sih, tapi tetep aja! Jin lebih ganteng di mata Karin.

"Iya. Dia kan sekelas sama aku. Jadi tutor aku malah. Itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan. Tapi tenang aja Jin, aku udah sayang banget sama kamu." Karin tersenyum manis. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya, malu akan pengakuannya tadi. Di mata Jin sih Karin terlihat mirip seperti anak TK yang baru dibelikan es krim. Jadi pengen dimasukin ke karung terus disimpan di kamarnya. Biar gak ada yang bisa nyakitin Karin. Eh.

Tapi Jin sedikit merasa lega.

"Ya udah, ayo naik. Motormu urusan Miyon saja, kan rumahnya dekat dari sini." kata Jin. Karin menurut saja dan duduk di belakang Jin.

"Pegangan dong ..."

Oke. Ini gak tau perasaan Karin aja tapi nada bicara Jin kok jadi terdengar manja? Ah bodo. Karin tetap melingkarkan lengannya di perut Jin. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Karin belum terbiasa.

Dan semoga aja Jin gak dengar.

"Kita mau langsung pulang aja kan?" tanya Karin setelah Jin melajukan motornya.

"Hmm? Ke restoran aja dulu. Pasti belum makan, kan?"

Ah ...

Semoga Jin gak bawa Karin ke restoran mahal. Kan gak enak ke Jinnya kalau ditraktir terus ...

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

KALAU KARIN GAK MAU DITRAKTIR JIN AUDREY MAU KOK HIHI..

Oke. ini gak tau perasaan aku aja atau gimana tapi kok pendek banget ya?

Ya udah. Makasih buat yang udah review kemarin:

**dci: **iya hehe. makasih udah review yahhh. kalau sempet, review lagi oke XD

**mo: **walaupun gak jelas, baca terus yepp. semoga aja akhirnya bakalan jelas wkwkw. oke makasih udah review. review lagi oke XD

**Kiriko Alicia: **iya dong. oke kita udah chat haha. oya? haha, gak apa2, daripada lupa sama temen sendiri :3 ok makasih udah review! review lagi yaa

**Anggel: **sip ini udah lanjut. semangatt juga! makasi udah review yaa, jangan lupa review lagiii

**Guest: **ini udah lanjut. makasih kalau suka hehe. sip makasih udah review, review lagi yaa

**Yolanda Chan: **ini udah lanjut. yokatta kalau sukaa. yep, hidup kazurin XD makasih udah review, review lagi yaaa

**SITI UMROH: **yokatta kalau bikin penasaran haha. ini udah dilanjut kok. review lagi yaa

**endogawa conan: **sama-sama haha. belum dong hihi. penasaran? baca terus makanya haha. ganbatte mo. makasi udah review... review lagi yaa

**Akira-Bellachan: **bellanee tadaima XD aku juga kangen ffn wkwk. ngilang lagi ah wkwkw. sip ganbatte mo. makasi udah review neechan. review lagi ya wkwk

**Rin-chan 2930: **MAKASI KALAU SUKA wkwk. ini udah lanjut.. gausa izin aku udah seneng kok wkwk. bener dong. masa pinnya pedo sih wkwk. makasi udah review yaa review lagi ok wkwk

okee. makasi udah menyempatkan diri membaca ini. kalau bisa nyempetin baca, kenapa gak nyempetin review juga sekalian? hihi. krisarnya yaa *kecup basah*

Segitu aja dulu dari audrey, mohon maaf bila ada salah kata. audrey nulisnya dari hp jadi gak maksimal...

**Happy New Year XD**

**dan**

**Review please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! CEKIDOTT!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Trap in Love © anaracchi**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kalian! Bantuin aku, dong." pinta Karin tanpa menatap kedua sahabatnya itu—dirinya malah fokus sendiri pada jus jeruk di depannya.

Yap, mereka lagi di kantin.

Untungnya tadi Miyon dan Yuki langsung menyeret Karin ke luar. Kalau tidak begitu, bisa-bisa terjadi perang lagi di kelas Karin.

"Bantuin apa, Karin?" tanya Yuki ditambah anggukan Miyon.

Karin mendengus. _Peka dong_, pikirnya.

"Ya itu ..." Karin melirik sekitar. Bisa saja ada agen mata-mata yang menyelidiki keberadaan alien di sekolah mereka.

Baik, lupakan.

"Ngerjain Kujyo." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Yuki menghela napas panjang, "Kita bantu apa, Karin? Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita—"

"Ya bantu nyumbang ide lah! Kemarin aku habis kempesin ban motornya. Tapi ketahuan sih," potong Karin, suaranya lagi-lagi mengecil saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Malu dong.

Ah ya, Karin gak peduli kalau tadi malam Kazune menginap di sekolah atau apalah itu. Kemarin saja Miyon mau tidak mau menangani motor Karin. Dan entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa mendapatkan kembali kunci motor Karin.

Oke, Karin terharu.

"Apa pun itu yang penting aku tidak berkorban lagi." nada bicara Miyon terdengar datar. Mungkin masih bete gara-gara insiden kemarin. Hihi.

Sementara Yuki, pemuda itu berpikir keras, sampai-sampai otaknya mengeluarkan asap—tapi itu hanya dalam imajinasi Karin.

"Ah!" cowok itu menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat kedua gadis di dekatnya menoleh dengan wajah penuh harap dan penasaran.

"Gimana kalau Karin sama Kujyo main Flappy Bird? Skor yang paling besar ya dia pemenangnya. Lalu, si pemenang bisa meminta apa saja sesuai keinginannya kepada yang kalah," jelasnya, Miyon yang ikut mendengarnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tahu Karin suka banget main Flappy Bird. Skornya pun, tinggi-tinggi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kazune kan kelewat jenius. Pasti kerjaannya baca buku, dan jarang main _gadget_." tambah Miyon.

Karin berpikir. Boleh juga sih. Pasti Karin menang. Gak ada yang bisa ngalahin Karin untuk Flappy Bird!

Karin ketawa setan.

"Hihi, makasih ya. Aku mau balik ke kelas dulu, ada tugas yang belum diselesaikan." ucap Karin dan langsung meninggalkan keduanya, yang menatap Karin dengan cengiran penuh arti.

**XoX**

"Heh." Karin duduk dan menyimpan bukunya di meja belakang tempat Kazune duduk. Sementara pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Karin.

Tumben 'nyapa'.

"Mana yang susah?" tanya pemuda itu dingin, _plus, to the topic _pula.

Pasti pundung gara-gara yang kemarin.

E, tapi Kazune gak pundungan. Mungkin lagi bete aja kali, ya.

"Mukanya santai aja dong. Pemanasan dulu aja yuk."

Kazune bingung. Kayaknya lagi bahagia. Mungkin gara-gara Jin, ya?

"Terserah. Yang penting aku bisa cepat pulang." jawab cowok itu jutek.

"Oke." Karin mengeluarkan _smartphone-nya. _

"Jadi, kita main Flappy Bird. Kamu punya aplikasinya gak?" tanya Karin.

"Gak punya. Lagian gitu doang. Apa serunya?" balas Kazune. Masih dengan nada datarnya.

Dalam hati, Karin cekikikan bak cewek yang suka ada di pohon-pohon dan memakai dress putih.

_Aplikasinya aja gak punya, pasti mainnya masih cupu tuh, _batin Karin.

"Tapi ..." gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, memancing supaya Kazune tertarik. Nyatanya, cowok itu cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan muka-muka biasa aja. Alias gak ada ketertarikan sama sekali. (emotikon nangis buat Karin). "... yang menang bisa meminta apa pun itu untuk yang kalah. Apa pun itu."

Kazune tersenyum mengejek. "Gitu? Permainan anak TK sih. Tapi silakan, kamu duluan yang main."

Ada yang punya lemari es gak? Tolong dong, lempar ke Kazune.

Bagus, Karin gak boleh terlihat menyedihkan di depan Kazune. Harus jaga _image_. Jadi Karin pasrah buat main duluan.

"Gak boleh mengganggu dan gak boleh curang." kata Karin di sela bermain, yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari mulut Kazune.

_Satu menit kemudian ..._

"Yap. Selesai! 349." ujar Karin bangga. Gadis itu menyerahkan HP-nya pada Kazune dengan yakin kalau makhluk itu tidak bisa melampaui skornya.

Kazune memulai permainannya dengan santai. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia bermain.

Diam-diam, Karin memperhatikan Kazune. Kenapa takdir bisa begitu kejamnya sehingga mendekatkan mereka berdua lagi?

Karin gak bisa kayak gini terus.

"Udah, tuh." suara Kazune membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Dengan hati berbunga dan sebuah ide permintaan muncul di otaknya, Karin mengambil _smartphone _kesayangannya itu. Tapi ...

"HAH?! 350?!" teriaknya gak woles. Sementara Kazune, cowok itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Karin.

Beda satu angka. Tapi itu berharga banget buat Karin.

Baik, Karin pasrah. Dia mau gak mau mengikuti kemauan Kazune.

"Jadi, kamu maunya apa?" tanya Karin bete.

Semoga gak yang macem-macem.

"Hmm ..." Kazune terlihat sedang berpikir. Makin lama, firasat Karin makin gak enak.

"Aku mau kau jadi maid aku selama tiga bulan. Alias, menuruti perkataanku dan melayaniku selama itu."

"HAH?"

"Ayo mulai. Bagian mana yang susah? Oh ya. Habis ini ke rumahku ya." ujar Kazune watados sambil membuka buku Karin.

Mama! Papa! Karin punya dosa apa sampai kalian mengutuk Karin seperti ini?!

**XoX**

Karin sekarang ada di depan rumah (atau istana?) milik Kazune. Karin gak kaget sih, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah Kazune.

Dan sekarang, Karin mau gak mau sekelompok sama Kazune di pelajaran Biologi. Miris.

"Cepat masuk! Gak mau dikira pengemis kan bengong di situ terus?"

Cih.

Karin lari mengekor Kazune.

"KAZUNE-_KUN_!?" jerit seseorang dengan norak. Karin mengintip gadis itu dari belakang punggung lebar Kazune yang menghalangi.

Cantik sih, mata _ruby_-nya juga indah banget.

Tapi ...

"Eh, kau siapa?" matanya berubah sinis saat menangkap kehadiran Karin.

Serem.

"Dia _teman _sekelasku." jawab Kazune. Entah mengapa Karin menangkap nada bicara Kazune seperti tidak sudi pada kata teman.

Hah. Memang Karin rela ya?

"Aku lagi buru-buru nih. Tugas kami masih banyak yang belum selesai." ucap Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin memasuki rumahnya.

"Tunggu di sini." ujar Kazune dan melangkah menaiki tangga. Sementara Karin duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Kazune-_kun_." suaranya mirip nenek lampir sumpah! Mana tatapannya tajam. Karin sampai dibuat merinding.

"Maaf ya. Aku gak mungkin suka sama Kujyo." jawab Karin. Tapi pandangan cewek itu tidak berubah. Masih tajam dan sinis.

"Oke. Aku Rika Karasuma. Ayahku dan Ayah Kazune-_kun_ itu bersahabat dari kecil. Dan kami bentar lagi akan tunangan." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta.

Ya terus?

Eh tapi,

Tunangan? Kazune tidak pernah cerita. Eh. Kok pikiran Karin mulai ngelantur.

Emang Karin siapanya Kazune sampai _coret/_berharap_/coret_ kalau Kazune akan menceritakannya? Teman saja bukan.

Musuh malah.

"Ya terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Rika tersenyum. Manis, tapi auranya nyeremin. "Aku minta kamu jangan dekat-dekat sama Kazune-_kun_."

"Aku juga gak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kujyomu yang tercinta." balas Karin sengit.

Perbincangan mereka terhenti karena Kazune yang datang dengan beberapa buku tebal. "Udah pendekatannya?" tanyanya ramah.

Karin _speechless. _Baru kali ini Karin mendengar Kazune berkata ramah pada gadis yang bertingkah seperti penggemar fanatiknya? Biasanya ... kau tahulah.

"Udah kok!" tangan Rika melingkar manja di lengan Kazune saat pemuda itu sudah duduk di antara Karin dan Kazune. Lagi-lagi Karin _speechless _karena tidak ada penolakan apa pun dari Kazune.

"Bentar dulu. Mau ngerjain tugas." kata Kazune. Sementara Rika hanya mengangguk dan menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Kazune—walau pun dengan bibir yang cemberut sih.

"Oke, jadi kita mulai dari ..."

Kazune baik banget perasaan. Efek di depan Rika kali ya? Kalau di belakang ... jangan tanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Karin risih juga diliatin seintens itu sama Rika.

"Oh, ya Kazune-_kun_! Aku baru ingat!" seru Rika membuat Karin dan Kazune menoleh bersamaan.

"Mulai besok aku pindah ke sekolah Kazune-_kun_! Semoga saja kita sekelas, ya?"

Karin dan Kazune sama-sama _speechless _sekarang.

**XoX**

"Yah, gak ada hasil deh." kata Kazune setelah Karin turun dari motornya. Kazune mau gak mau nganterin Karin pulang sih. Udah jam sembilan lagian, ditambah Karin gak bawa motor.

"Lah, kamu sibuk sendiri tuh sama Rika-Rika itu, siapa sih, emang?" tanya Karin.

"Cuma teman kok. Dulunya _homeschooling_ dia. Jadi gak punya banyak teman." jelas Kazune. "Maklumi saja ya sifat dia."

Tapi kok. Manja banget.

Karin aja gak pernah kayak gitu.

Eh.

"Oke. Udah sana. Ngantuk nih." usir(?) Karin. Kazune hanya terkekeh dan melajukan motornya meninggalkan rumah Karin.

Karin berbalik dan membuka pintunya, tapi saat menyentuh gagang pintu, ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Kok akur?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

HAI HAI HAI! AUDREY BALIK LAGI YEPP HEHE.

Ini chap pendek banget, wb soalnya._.

Oke, ini balasan reviewnya dulu ya...

**Guest/Resy sagitarius(?): **Udah ketebak kok jadinya sama siapa. okee ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya.

**edogawa conan: **sama-sama, yokatta kalau ketagihan dan maaf pendek. Audrey emang gak bisa bikin fic panjang-panjang. Ini udah update yaa. Makasih sudah mereview, review lagi yaa.

**mo: **souka. pasti yang ini lebih gajeness wkwk. Aku perempuan kok. santai aja kali sama audrey mah haha. Makasih udah mereview yaa review lagi ok.

**yolanda chan: **ini udah lanjut ya hehe semangat juga! makasih sudah mereviw, review lagi yaaa.

**chee: **ah syukurlah kalau lucu. audrey pengen ngelawak tapi gabisa ya jadinya gitu deh *tears*. oke makasih ya sudah mereview, review lagi yepp

**Risha: **belum muncul kawan, lu mah udah ngereview duluan ttg itu wkwk. gimana mau dapet-_- oke ty sudah mereview, review lagi eh.

**Name Airlangga: **ini udah update kok hehe. makasih sudah mereview yaaa. review lagi ok.

**Vii Violetta Anais: **ini udah next yah. makasih sudah mereview, review lagi yaak.

**Crayon Melody: **bella-nee-_- akunnya wkkw. iya, aku juga bosen pake bahasa yang itu-itu aja. pengen sesuatu yang baru haha (yang ini lebih monoton). punya daya gravitasi sendiri sih, tapi kayaknya tetep pasaran deh wkwk. oke ganbatte mo bella-nee. arigatou sudah mereview, review lagi yaa (pake akun sendiri tp wkwk. eh)

Yep, balasan reviewnya udah semuaaa.

Audrey updatenya di rumah. Kalian gimana? Udah pada masuk sekolah ya? Haha. Audrey mah masih libur :p /nak

**PENGUMUMAN:**

_Audrey kan bentar lagi mau UN. Jadi kemungkinan hiatus. Apalagi waktu libur sudah mau habis. Audrey mau fokus belajar mulai hari ini juga. Jadi kemungkinan update ch 4 nya lama. Tapi kalau Audrey lagi gak mood belajar, insyaallah audrey bakalan update fic ini. _

_Minta doanya biar Audrey lulus hehe dan masuk SMA yang diinginkan audrey hehe (masih bocah lu ternyata). Dan yang bentar lagi UN juga, kita semangat bareng-bareng ya hehe._

Sekian ya. Kalau kalian bisa nyempetin baca, apa salahnya nyempetin review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Karin menatap secarik kertas tanpa minat.

78 di ulangan Matematika.

Pas KKM.

Lumayan sih, jadi gak nol banget.

Karin menghela napas. Galau. Dua minggu lagi UKK, gimana kalau nilainya lagi-lagi di bawah KKM? Karin _nggak _mau tinggal kelas.

Kalau UTS nanti, nilainya masih buruk seperti biasa, Karin mau jadi anti-sosial. Karin sudah bertekad, selesai sekolah, belajar bersama Kazune, pulang, belajar selalu, dan, sisanya ... _chat _bersama Jin.

Karin membuka lokernya, lalu menyimpan kertas ulangan tersebut ke dalam map yang berada pada loker miliknya. Memang, kebiasaan Karin menyimpan kertas ulangan di dalam loker. Malas bawa pulang, tidak ada yang berarti juga lagian.

Sekolah memang telah bubar satu jam yang lalu. Dan Kazune pun sudah hilang entah ke mana―Karin tidak peduli soal ini. Intinya, cuma ada dia seorang di dalam sekolah ini.

Luas, elit, dan berkelas. Tapi tetap saja, kalau sepi ya serem.

Bagusnya, di luar sana hujan. Deras. Banget.

Bagusnya lagi, Karin _nggak _bawa payung.

Tapi kalau bawa juga percuma, sih.

Mau gak mau Karin balik lagi ke lantai atas. Lebih nyaman dari pada di lantai bawah.

Tapi, dingin.

Karin duduk selonjoran di koridor tersebut, bersandar pada tembok sekolah dengan lemas, menatap langit-langit yang dihiasi awan suram. Cie. Bahasanya.

Pengen pulang.

Sedih.

Kalau di cerita-cerita fiksi nih, sekarang tuh bakalan ada cowok ganteng yang minjemin jaketnya ke Karin, terus sepayung berdua, kalau _nggak _ada payung juga bisa makan pop mie bareng. Romantis, kan?

Mulai ngelantur deh.

Maklum, beda sekolah sama pacar. Mana doi lagi pergi ke luar kota. Sedih deh.

Karin langsung sadar kalau di sekolah ini bukan cuma dia sendirian. Ia mendengar seseorang bermain basket.

Di tengah hujan? Hm?

Karin diam lagi. Ingin nonton tapi malas juga. Gimana kalau yang main bukan manusia? Kan gak lucu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, merinding juga sih. Ini koridor atas sepi banget. Mana gelap lagi. Lampunya otomatis nyala jam enam sore. Sekarang saja baru jam empat. Di pojok musti ada gudang segala pula.

Tambah serem.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Karin langsung turun plus loncat dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Galau mikirin Jin dan UKK yang makin mendekat, pikirannya jadi kurang baik, kan.

DUK!

"Ouch!" ringis Karin seraya menangkap bola basket yang sempat _menabrak _jidatnya dengan sangat indah.

Bolanya ... basah.

Karin menatap sebal ke arah cowok yang memandangnya tanpa dosa. Dia bersandar pada tiang bendera. Benar-benar basah kuyup. Pasti karena bermain basket di tengah hujan.

Idiot.

"Lempar bola basket tuh harusnya ke ringnya! Bukan ke kepala orang lain!" seru Karin kesal, ia melempar bola basket dengan hentakan keras dan langsung ditangkap Kazune. Cowok itu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Bilang makasih, jadi gak ngelamun lagi sekarang." Kazune mulai men-_dribble _bolanya. "Kalau telanjur kerasukan, yang lain repot!" lanjutnya. Volume suaranya dinaikkan karena cukup tersamarkan oleh derasnya air hujan. Tapi Karin masih menangkap jelas ucapan Kazune.

Sambil menunggu hujan (lagi), Karin duduk di sebuah anak tangga, ke dua paling akhir. Menatap kosong lapangan.

_déjà vu._

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Trap in Love © anaracchi**

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

"Hanazono! Hoi!"

Kazune memutar bola matanya malas. Jadi, dari tadi dia menjelaskan pelajaran, masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, gitu? Malah Kazune curiga penjelasannya sama sekali tidak didengar Karin.

Payah.

"Harus pake bola basket lagi sih."

"Gak usah."

Kazune mendengus. Dia paling _enggak _suka lihat Karin yang seperti ini. Entahlah, dia ... apa, ya? Lebih senang Karin yang biasanya daripada melamun terus.

Soalnya Karin yang kemarin-kemarin enak di-_bully_.

Karin membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa mengindahkan Kazune yang menatapnya sebal. Setelah memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, gadis itu berdiri dan pamit pulang.

"Aku tak enak badan, mau pulang." ujarnya singkat sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

Tambahan: tanpa repot menatap mata atau setidaknya wajah Kazune.

Sialan.

Kazune sudah berbusa menjelaskan materi pada Karin, dan gadis itu tidak meresponnya dengan baik. Bukannya berterimakasih malah meninggalkannya.

Oke, Kazune memang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Bagaimana pun ia harus membuat Karin berterimakasih padanya. Wajib.

**XOX**

**Karin: **hai

Karin menyimpan _handphone_-nya di sampingnya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap langit-langit kamar, sedangkan mulutnya mengerucut sebal. Padahal ia masih berbalut seragam sekolah, tapi masa bodoh, Karin maunya langsung tiduran seperti ini.

Yang ada di dalam pikirannya cuma satu,

Kangen Jin.

Jin, sudah hampir seminggu, doi enggak ngasih kabar sama sekali. Nyebelin, kan?

**Karin: **gitu, enggak bales.

Sudah berkali-kali mengirim LINE, BBM, dan SMS pada Jin, tapi cowok itu justru tidak membalasnya. Betein.

Karin menggeliat kesal ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Bibinya _workaholic _jadi ya gitu, Karin sendirian di sini.

Karin menyeret kakinya ke pintu utama.

"Eh, setan." gumam Karin kala melihat Kazune di depannya. Terlalu munafik kalau Karin bilang Kazune enggak keren sama sekali. Baik, mungkin Kazune hanya memakai kaus putih biasa yang dibalut jaket kulit hitamnya, dan celana _jeans _juga sepatu yang biasa dipakainya untuk sekolah. Tapi ... auranya kerasa, bung!

Ih, Karin mikirnya jadi kemana-mana.

"Ngeliatin mulu," celetuk Kazune.

Karin melotot. "Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, udah ya. _Bye-bye_."

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Kazune menahan pintu yang hampir dibanting Karin dengan sebelah tangannya. Melihat Karin dengan muka songong, kadang bikin Kazune greget juga.

"Jalan-jalan, yok."

Hening.

Apa itu tadi? Kazune ngajak dia jalan? Gak salah?

Karin melirik jam. Pukul tujuh, pikirnya.

"Udah malem, waktunya tidur," Karin menutup pintunya, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan Kazune. "Besok mau sekolah." tambahnya sebal.

"Jangan bohong. Kau kan tidurnya jam sebelas."

Oh, _shit_. Karin lupa kalau Kazune memang tahu beberapa kebiasaan Karin.

"Ayo, _refreshing_." Kazune maksa.

"Ya udah. Tunggu deh. Ganti baju dulu."

Kazune tersenyum senang saat Karin meninggalkannya. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, cowok itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu Karin.

Karin menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Hanya memakai jaket _pink _seperti biasa, kaus putihnya, celana _jeans _dan sepatu kets. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail_. FYI, Karin kalau jalan memang senang pakai sepatu kets.

Walaupun dia tahu hari ini pasti pakai mobil.

Setelah memakai bedak tipis dan _lip balm_, Karin turun sambil menyampirkan tas kecil di pundaknya.

Sebenarnya Karin malas sih keluar rumah, apalagi kalau yang ngajak Kazune. Tapi ya, setidaknya hal ini bisa membuat Karin lupa soal Jin untuk sementara.

"Yok, pergi."

Kazune mengangguk sambil keluar rumah Karin duluan. Jujur saja, ia tadi sempat menahan napas melihat penampilan Karin.

_Dari dulu, gak pernah berubah, ya._

XOX

Karin menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar. Ramai. Dan sepertinya asyik.

Iyalah, lagi ada festival juga.

Karin enggak tahu ini festival dalam rangka apa, tapi ya asal senang. Apa salahnya? Haha.

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku sudah mengajakmu ke sini." ujar Kazune terdengar arogan.

"Lihat dulu nanti, bwlee. Rame atau enggak bareng kamu."

"Kalau aku menang, traktir es krim ya."

Karin mendecih. Menang enggak menang, kalau disuruh traktir es krim, pasti kubelikan, pikirnya. Dalam hati, Karin meringis mengingat taruhannya dengan Kazune beberapa hari lalu.

"Ayo deh, kelamaan diem di sini takut dikira orang bego." suara Kazune membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Cowok itu menarik tangan Karin ke salah satu _stand _makanan di sana.

Satu hal lagi, Kazune seneng banget makan. Tapi lebih seneng nge-_gym, _sih. Makanya badannya bagus. Eh.

Sementara Karin, masih _blank _sama tangan Kazune. Kapan terakhir kali Karin gandengan sama Kazune, ya? Kayaknya enggak pernah, deh. HAHA.

Karin kok jadi ngerasa berharap gini ya? Cowok macam Kazune? Ke laut aja deh.

Karin baru sadar, ternyata Kazune narik dia ke _stand _permen kapas.

Ya ampun.

Karin suka banget sama permen kapas, gila!

"Nih," cowok itu menyodorkan satu permen kapas untuk Karin dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam satu lagi permen kapas.

Tentu saja Karin menerimanya dengan antusias.

"Yeay! _Thanks a lot_. Tumben baik." serunya senang. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menoleh, dan geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli.

Gak salah kok kalau orang-orang itu berasumsi bahwa Kazune dan Karin pacaran.

"Emang baik."

Karin mencibir. Saat matanya menangkap salah satu _stand _yang menarik, gadis itu menyeret Kazune mendekat ke _stand _tersebut.

Tempat _photobox_, dong.

Dasar cewek, pikir Kazune.

"Kujyo, mau pakai apa?" tanya Karin memilih aksesoris yang lucu.

Kazune tampak berpikir, "Semuanya buat perempuan deh perasaan," gumamnya membuat Karin terkikik. Cewek itu memilih bando tanduk iblis. Sukses membuat Kazune _speechless _beberapa detik.

Jadi inget Kazusa, kembaran Kazune yang suka pakai bando telinga kelinci.

Karin menarik Kazune masuk setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh petugas _stand _itu. _Background_-nya cukup simpel, hanya polkadot warna-warni yang tak begitu mencolok.

"Berapa kali, nih?" tanya Karin.

"Yang paling banyak aja. Biar puas."

Karin mengangguk. "Sembilan kali, ya."

Yang pertama, Karin menyeringai iblis dan Kazune dengan wajah sombongnya.

Kedua, dua-duanya nyengir.

Ketiga, satu tangan Karin berada di belakang kepalanya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung sambil melihat ke arah lain selain kamera. Dan Kazune sudah di belakang Karin, agak menunduk supaya tidak tertangkap kamera. Ceritanya Kazune hilang dan Karin nyariin Kazune.

Keempat, dari belakang Karin, Kazune menarik kedua pipi gadis itu.

Dan gaya-gaya lainnya yang juga kocak.

"Wah, kalian cocok, ya. Lain kali datang lagi, ya." kata petugas _stand _itu setelah mencetak foto Karin dan Kazune.

"Cie, Kazune eksprektif. Biasanya kayak patung es. Atau gak kayak setan." komentar Karin saat melihat fotonya dengan Kazune. Lalu memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tas kecil miliknya.

"?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin saat melihat ekspresi bingung Kazune.

"Ini ... pertama kalinya kaumemanggilku dengan nama kecil setelah kejadian _itu._" ujarnya sambil mengerjap.

Karin tersadar, sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum tulus tersungging di wajahnya. "Gitu aja dipikirin, ayo lanjut!"

Kazune ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun mengekori Karin.

Setelahnya, hampir seluruh _stand _di sana sudah mereka coba. Seru. Karin bahkan cukup menikmati masa-masa ini. Dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bermusuhan.

"Mau yang mana lagi, nih?" tanya Kazune.

"Kayaknya, yang itu aja deh. Laper juga omong-omong." Karin menunjuk _stand _makanan tradisional Jepang.

Kazune setuju dengan Karin yang lapar, tadi ia juga belum sempat makan.

Dengan semangat, keduanya memasuki _stand _tersebut.

DUK!

"Oi, kalau berenti, ngomong dulu, dong!" dengus Karin setelah menabrak punggung Kazune.

Tidak ada respon, Karin mengintip dari bahu Kazune.

Kemudian hening.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

AKU GA TAHAN PENGEN UPDATE HAHAHA. /nggakkonsisten

Oke, ini ceritanya Audrey mau ngerjain tugas, tapi iseng buka ms. word dan jadi deh chapter ini hahaha.

Aneh ya? Alurnya udah bisa ketebak.

Balasan review:

**mo: **oya? sokka. arigatou, ganbatte mo! makasih udah review ya, jangan lupa review lagi :)

**Akiko: **iye, makasih. sempet mikir ini siapa yang review, kok sksd ya. eh taunya kamu. oke, review lagi ya. bye.

**vanesangelique: **yep, aku pun begitu! KazuRin selalu *heart*. makasih kalau begitu, ganbatte mo!

**FranceChika: **Yep, amin makasih yaa. wih, syukurlah kalau gitu *grin*. ini udah lanjut yaa. Makasih udah review, review lagi dong.

**chee: **wah syukurlah kalau seru. itu yang ngomong Karin *grin*. ini udah lanjut, makasih sudah mereview, review lagi yaa.

**Risha: **iye bung, makasih ye. gatau ya gue juga ini akhirnya mau gimana hahah. eh. oke ganbatte mo. review lagi ya bung.

**NameAirlangga: **arigatou makasih yaa. UN juga yaa? ganbatte deh ahaha. ini udah update kok.. makasih udah review, review lagi yaaa.

**Vii Violetta Anais: **amin, ini udah lanjut kok. makasih ya udah review, review lagi yaahh.

**kazurin: **sip arigatou doanya. ini udah next moga makin seru deh walaupun gaje.

**alice dreamland: **sip syukur deh kalau suka hahaha. yep, lebih baik fisika daripada biologi haha. sulit dan membingungkan wkwk. iyaa semangat terus! *kibarin bendera*. makasih udah review, review lagi yaa.

**kamichan: **ini udah lanjut yaa, makasih udah nungguin hehe. arigatou sudah mereview, review lagi yaahh.

**Yumi Azura: **tulis aja pendapatmu tentang cerita ini :). arigatou sudah mereview btw.

**Suzune: **yokatta kalau bagus. iyaaa makasiih. ini udah lanjut. makasih udah review ya, review lagi yahhhh.

Sip balasan reviewnya udah selesai. Kalau kalian bacanya lebih teliti lagi, mungkin bakal ada pertanyaan sih. Soalnya aku sengaja nyelipin teka-teki di tengah cerita/?

Oke sip lupakan kalimat di atas.

Sori aku nggak konsisten, malah update duluan. tapi suer ini pengen lanjut. rasanya ada yang kurang gitu.

Segitu aja dulu dari Audrey. baibai minna! ditunggu reviewnya ya!

(mau bilang butuh apresiasi dari silent readers sampai afrika kebanjiran pun percuma, gak akan dibaca :v)


	5. Chapter 5

Halo minna! Audrey bawain chapter 5 nih,

dan buat peringatan, chapter ini SINETRON alias DRAMA abis XD

Oke, silahkan membaca~

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Trap in Love © anaracchi**

**Chapter 5**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Di sana, ada sepasang muda-mudi tengah berciuman. Tak peduli dengan tatapan jijik dan aneh (bagi yang sudah dewasa) yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka―tapi tak sedikit juga yang maklum (bagi yang masih remaja juga)―dan bahkan tidak menyadari dua orang sedang membatu memperhatikan mereka di pintu masuk.

Oh, jadi ke luar kota itu cuma alasan.

Bodoh banget ya Karin jadi perempuan?

Gak salah guru-guru pada ngasih nilai nol ke Karin.

"Ayo pulang,"

Karin mengerjap kala tangan Kazune menariknya. Tapi Karin malah menghentakkan tangan itu dan mendekati Jin.

Yap, orang itu.

Jin.

"Hai, Jin," sapa Karin membuat keduanya membeku. Sepersekian detik mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Jin sadar dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah gadis itu.

"K-Karin?"

"Kaget, ya? Maaf deh," Karin tersenyum simpul, matanya memincing pada gadis yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

Ami.

Demi apa pun, Karin membencinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dari _dulu_, hingga sekarang.

Dia tak pernah berubah.

"Oh, iya," gumam Karin seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. "Semoga langgeng, ya."

BYUR!

Karin membanjur Jin dengan ember berisi air untuk mengepel yang ada di dekatnya. Karena minuman sudah terlalu _mainstream_, menurutnya.

Sinetron abis.

Tapi Karin sadar sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu.

Gadis berambut _brunette _itu lari hingga pundaknya tak sengaja menabrak pundak Kazune yang dari tadi hanya menonton adegan sinetron tersebut―dan Karin tidak mempedulikannya. Karin juga _enggak _dengar Jin memanggilnya (bagus, Karin masih berharap), mungkin masih _shock_.

Karena ketahuan.

Alih-alih mengejar Karin, Kazune malah mendekati Jin yang masih terdiam karena dibanjur. Begitu pun Ami.

BUGH!

"Itu karena melanggar kesepakatan kita,"

BUGH!

Kazune memukul rahang bawah Jin. Lebih keras hingga membuat cowok itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Itu untuk air mata Karin,"

Jin mengusap darah yang mengucur dari bibirnya yang robek.

"Dan ini ...," Kazune melirik Ami sekilas, lalu bersiap memukul Jin lagi.

"Anggap saja ini untuk gadis itu."

BUGH!

**XOX**

"JIN NYEBELIN SUMPAH!"

"IH BETEEE!"

Karin gak peduli kalau di bawah sana ada yang mendengarnya menjerit-jerit seperti orang kerasukan seperti ini. Atau mengatainya dari belakang. Atau ngomongin. Atau mengambil gambar Karin dan memasukannya ke dunia maya. Atau ada wartawan yang lewat. Atau Karin dijadikan bahan gosip buat acara TV. Dan atau-atau yang lainnya. Nyatanya, Karin memang ingin meluapkan kekesalannya.

Dan Karin baru ingat Kazune masih di sana. Karin ninggalin Kazune. Saking keselnya dia lari ke jembatan Tokyo ini.

"AH BODO AH!"

Gak aneh sih, lagian jembatan Tokyo dan tempat festival tersebut tidak terlalu jauh, kok.

"ISH! COWOK EMANG BRENGSEK SEMUA!"

"Cowok kalau _enggak _brengsek ya banci," sahut Kazune di belakang Karin, membuatnya agak tersentak dan langsung menghapus air matanya. "Sebaik-baiknya cowok itu pasti ada sisi brengseknya, Karin." lanjutnya.

Karin mendengus, "terus, kamu apa?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Brengsek juga."

"Memang,"

Setelahnya, mereka berdua terdiam (jangan lupa isakan Karin). Menatap jalanan kota Tokyo yang indah karena lampu-lampu kendaraan, jalanan, dan kawan-kawannya di sana.

"Udah, jelek kalau nangis, _tante,_" ejek Kazune.

"_Tante_, dong," Karin terkekeh bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memukul pelan bahu Kazune.

"Orang kayak gitu ngapain ditangisin. Udahlah, kurang kerjaan banget," cerocos Kazune. Karin sadar, Kazune, kalau menghibur, gak ada bedanya sama kata-kata Kazune biasanya.

"Ngaca." cibir Karin. Tidak sadar kalau Kazune sudah merogoh ponsel Karin dari tas kecilnya. Pemuda _blonde _itu mengotak-atik _smartphone _Karin. Gak peduli dengan tatapan tajamnya gadis itu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, BBM atau LINE aja," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kembali _smartphone _Karin, yang langsung diterimanya.

Jadi dia tadi masukin ID LINE dan PIN BBM-nya, saudara-saudara.

"Jelek tuh muka," gumam Kazune sambil mengusap jejak air mata Karin yang masih membekas di pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

Kalau Karin sendiri, dia ngerasa waktu berjalan jadi lamaaaa banget. Jantungnya deg-degan pula.

_Shit_, jangan lagi.

Cukup tadi yang terakhir.

Tapi kalau reaksi tubuh gak bisa dibohongin, ya.

Astaga, bibir Karin pengkhianat banget sumpah. Malah senyum kan. Mending kalau senyumnya emang senyum cantik, ini senyum _geer_. Minta dipotong bener.

Jangan deh, nanti Karin gak bisa makan.

Tapi nanti kalau Kazune mikirnya yang bukan-bukan gimana?

IH. Reputasi Karin jatuh sudah.

"Kazune kerasukan apa sih?" tanya Karin. Maaakkkk, suara Karin serak banget. Eoh. Jangan sampai Kazune ilfeel. Eh.

"Apa, ya?" Kazune terlihat berpikir. "Setan ganteng kali, ya?" lanjutnya sambil senyum kocak.

Karin jadi ikutan senyum kocak. "Setannya ganteng, Kazunenya _enggak_!"

"Cek kesehatan mata, yuk? Kayaknya harus pake kacamata deh," celetuk Kazune.

Karin tergelak, "ih! Mataku masih normal. Saking normalnya sampai _enggak _ngerti lagi kenapa Kazune punya banyak _fans_!"

"Yah, abnormal itu!"

"Sialan!"

Malam itu, perubahan drastis terjadi pada mereka.

Atau,

memang _benar-benar akan berubah_.

"Maaf Hanazono Karin, ini demi Kuga-_sama _dan Kujyo-_kun_," gumamnya sambil memperhatikan potret Karin dan Kazune pada kameranya.

**XOX**

"Cie, dianterin Kazune tuh,"

Karin hampir saja memekik kaget ketika dirinya baru menutup pintu, suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. (soalnya tadi Karin sendirian di rumah)

Karin berbalik dan mendapati Miyon sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam majalah sekolah. Karin menahan napas dengan wajah sebal.

Iya, Miyon emang sering ke rumah Karin buat nginep kalau di rumahnya sepi, atau bosan. Sampai-sampai Miyon tau di mana Karin biasanya menyimpan kunci cadangan.

"Bete, tau," gumam Karin melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di kapstok dekat pintu.

"Kenapa? Kok kamu mau diajak jalan sama Kazune? Terus tadi ngapain aja? Kamu masih sehat kan Karin? Oh ya Jin pulang kapan tuh?" tanya Miyon bertubi-tubi. Udah seperti Ibu-Ibu yang menginterogasi anaknya ketika pulang malam. Huhu.

"Satu-satu nanyanya," cibir Karin sambil duduk di sebelah Miyon. "Pertama, karena aku juga mau _refreshing _tau. Kedua, ya ngunjungi _stand-stand _di festival―"

"HAH!? Festival? Festival apa!? Kok gak ngajak sih!" potong Miyon tiba-tiba. Miyon emang tipe cewek yang senang jalan-jalan. Main. Apalagi kalau acara festival seperti ini. "Ah, Yuki _enggak _romantis! Masa kalah sama orang yang gak pacaran, sih," lanjutnya yang menurut Karin _enggak _nyambung.

"Aku juga gak tau itu festival dalam rangka apaan, kan Kazune yang ngajakin," jelas Karin berbaik hati, tapi rada kesel. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak baik dan Jin emang gak pergi keluar kota,"

Ngomongin Jin Karin jadi tambah _bete_.

"Loh, maksudnya?" tanya Miyon. "Tapi kemarin di Instagram dia _upload _foto lagi di Shibuya, kan?"

"Ya kali itu foto kapan," Karin memutar bola mata malas. "Jin ternyata selingkuh, kawan,"

Kemudian hening.

"Jadi aku putus,"

Miyon mengerutkan kening.

Dalam hati, Karin menghitung mundur.

Lima ...

Empat ...

Tiga ...

Du―

"HAH!? APA!? SERIUSAN KARIN! KOK BISA SIH!? JIN KAN ANAK BAIK!" serunya _enggak _nyantai. Melihat Karin menatapnya dan tidak membalas, Miyon melanjutkan, "sama siapa deh?"

"Ami."

"Ami? Ami-Ami yang itu bukan? Yang pas SMP itu kan? Yang itu ..." Miyon tidak melanjutkan lagi ketika Karin mengangguk kecil.

"Ami lagi ..." Miyon mendengus kesal. antara kasian sama Karin dan emang udah eneg duluan sama Ami. "WOW. Hari ini banyak kejutan, harus nge-_tweet _ini sih,"

Ah, ya, Miyon memang cukup eksis di media sosial. Karin _enggak _ngerti lagi kenapa anak kayak gitu sampai bisa eksis.

"Karin ..." kedua tangan Miyon membungkus tangan Karin, ekspresinya ngenes dan sok dramatis. "Ke psikiater, yuk?"

"Lah, ngapain? Aku masih waras," jawab Karin menatap horor Miyon.

"Kali aja kamu jadi trauma gitu,"

Karin _speechless_. Miyon memang pintar baik di bidang akademis mau pun non-akademis. Tapi ya emang udah bawaan dari lahirnya _rada-rada _jadi gitu.

"Ah, ya udah deh. _Movie marathon _yuk!" ajak Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan beranjak meninggalkan Miyon menuju kamarnya.

"Hm? Ayo deh. Tapi jangan kemaleman, besok sekolah," Miyon tidak langsung ke kamar Karin, tapi ke dapur dulu. Buat bikin _popcorn_.

Calon istri idaman. Eh.

_"__hal paling nyelekit adalah ketika kamu diselingkuhin orang yang dulu selalu ada buat kamu._ ― _Yi Miyon's quote of the day. #gaknyambung #yaudah" _(tweetnya Miyon)

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

HAI! Ini chapter pendek ya. Bingung soalnya huhu.

Audrey tau ini alur kecepetan tapi ya gimana lagi HAHA.

Audrey juga tau chapter ini rada-rada dan ENGGAK JELAS abis XD

Pelampiasan stress hahahah.

Oke, balasan reviewnya dulu deh!

**Guest: **iya ini udah yaa, arigatou sudah mereview :3

**mo: **yepp ganbatte mo! ini udah lanjut yahhh arigatou sudah mereview~

**Hayashi Hana-chan: **begitukah? syukurlah hehe~ ini udah lanjut ya nee-chan! ganbatte mo! arigatou sudah mereview~

**vanesangelique: **oya? iyaa aku juga jadi kangen kamika XD ini udah next ya arigatou sudah mereview~

**chie: **syukurlah kalau seru.. sip ini udah next arigatou sudah mereview yapp.

**Mimy Auziri: **ah syukurlah kalau tambah seru! ini udah lanjut yaa arigatou sudah mereview~

**choko namikaze: **yap memang dari tom and jerry itu aku jadi keinget kazurin XD mereka iblisnya Audrey malaikatnya kan :3 #eh. arigatou sudah mereview btw~

**f devil: **kau kemana saja nak. /pukpuk. iye ini semoga gak ditelantarin lagi. haha. arigatou sudah mereview~

**francechika: **ah,, makasih. jadi geer nih duh XD ah, maaf chapter ini bukannya dipanjangin, malah jadi pendek deh huhu Audrey buntu ide. ch depan dicoba panjangin lagi deh. makasih udah review yaaa

**Chieya: **ini sudah yaaa :)

**Risha: **asdfghjkl. Akashi is mine! Iye lu suka ceritanya bukan guenya huhu. perasaan lanjut ga lanjut gue yang siksa lu deh HAHA. sip arigatou sudah mereview ya bung!

**Akiko Akaike: **Yee jin sama ami yeee. mau dilempar bola basket lagi gak sob? hehe. sip ini dah update arigatou sudah mereview!

**Vii Violetta Anais: **yep, memang sudah dari animenya mereka cocok *heart*. ini udah next yaa arigatou sudah mereview ;)

Yap, balasan reviewnya sudah selesai!

Audrey lagi buntu ide jadi ya tolong dimaklumi~ /mrkudhterlalubnykmemaklumimunak

Sip, akhir kata, ditunggu reviewnya yaa!


	6. Chapter 6

"Kazune-_kun_! Aku mencintaimu!" serunya. Tampak pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya itu menatapnya tak percaya. Iris safirnya membola sempurna. Biasanya kan cowok yang nembak cewek tapi kenapa gadis _brunette _ini malah menyatakannya secara blak-blakan.

"Hah?"

Karin―nama gadis itu―menghirup napas dalam, lalu menunduk. Dirinya benar-benar tak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi, lebih dalam lagi.

Karena volume cinta di hatinya sudah mulai tumpah ruah. Melebihi batasnya. Cie.

Karin berkomat-kamit dalam hati, kalau ia ditolak, semoga berita penembakkannya ini tidak akan Kazune sebarkan. Lalu, kalau disebar, ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah―lalu ditindas.

Emang sih Kazune bukan _most wanted guy _di SMP ini tapi kan gak dikit juga orang yang jadi _haters_ Karin. Sedih.

_'__Apa-apaan itu? Karin si bodoh menyatakan cintanya pada Kazune si jenius? Memangnya ia tidak tau diri!?'_

―kemungkinan besar kata-kata yang akan mereka lontarkan seperti itu.

Sebelum pikirannya bercabang lebih liar lagi―sebuah tangan besar menepuk puncak kepalanya, membuat Karin mendongak.

Kazune tersenyum kecil padanya!

Walau pun cuma senyum tipis, tapi Karin _melting_!

"Aku juga," Kazune menghela napas, menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Karin dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. "Kalau gitu, kita resmi pacaran, ya?"

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Trap in Love © anaracchi**

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

"MIYON!"

"Ih, apa sih! Lagi rame juga," decak Miyon sebal. Perhatiannya sudah berpusat pada TV sepenuhnya.

"Aku tadi mimpi buruk!" seru Karin menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Apa-apaan mimpi tadi?

"Mimpi apa?" suara Miyon terdengar cuek dan tidak peduli―Karin menatapnya kesal.

"Temanmu mendapat cobaan berat seperti ini dan kau sibuk nonton film?" kepalanya menoleh pada tempat di mana TV-nya berada. "Horror?"

"Ya. Begitulah. Jadi, kamu mimpi apa?" Miyon kini menoleh pada Karin dan membuat lawan bicaranya bersorak 'yes' dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya. Miyon melirik jam.

"Satu,"

"Kau bergadang!?"

"Ya. Dan ini film terakhir kok,"

Kedua iris zamrud Karin berputar malas, "baiklah. Jadi aku tadi mimpi aku nembak Kazune,"

"Kau nembak Kazune?! Bagus dong! Jadi, pake apa? Shotgun, AK47, Sniper, atau apa?"

"Menyatakan cinta maksudnya!"

"HAAAH!?" Miyon teriak gak _woles._

"IYAAH!" Karin juga ikutan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Miyon langsung mematikan TV Karin. Di saat mereka sedang heboh-hebohnya, setan cewek malah nemplok di layar TV dan menjerit―refleks Karin sama Miyon ikutan berteriak.

"Jangan nonton film itu lagi," peringat Karin.

"Aku juga kapok. Padahal tadi biasa aja,"

**XoX**

Miyon yang berjalan di sebelah Karin mengucek matanya. Efek bergadang, jadi ngantuk. Beda lagi sama Karin yang segar, Karin kan tidak bergadang dan membiarkan Miyon nonton sendirian.

Walau pun tadi malam ia sempat terbangun sih.

"Karin!"

Miyon dan Karin menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, Rika berlari ke arah mereka dan tersenyum manis. "Karin, bicara sebentar yuk,"

Permata _ruby_-nya menangkap keberadaan Miyon. "Yi Miyon kan? Aku ngobrol sama Karin dulu bentar ya,"

Miyon yang tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pun melirik ke arah Karin yang menatapnya seolah berkata _biarkan-dia-bicara-denganku_. Lalu ia mengangguk ragu dan menatap punggung Rika dan Karin yang makin menjauh.

Mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi akan pengunjung. (pengunjungnya murid atau guru. bukan wisatawan, omong-omong)

Mata Karin membulat sempurna melihat ekspresi orang yang berada di depannya ini. Matanya yang emang dari sananya merah jadi tambah merah dan sembab, dan wajahnya sendiri memerah sampai ke telinga. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

Serem.

Karin sendiri gak nyangka, Rika yang biasanya sombong dan berlaku sok manis sekarang kayak gini banget.

Jangan-jangan Rika kerasukan setan cewek yang ada di film tadi malem!

Ah darurat level Z!

"Ini apaan?" Rika memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Terlihat ibu jari Kazune menghapus air mata Karin dan wajah mereka berjarak beberapa senti saja!

Karin gak nyadar jarak mereka kemarin sedekat itu!

Kazune maju dikit aja mereka udah ciuman.

Ew.

Karin berdeham, berusaha menepis pikiran konyolnya jauh-jauh, "jadi gini. Kemarin aku menangkap basah pacarku yang berselingkuh lalu aku kabur dan aku nangis dan kebetulan di sana juga ada Kazune. Lalu Kazune menghiburku dan menghapus air mataku. Seperti teman lah," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Karin gak peduli Rika ngerti atau enggak. Yang penting dia udah ngomong.

"Teman? Masa sih jaraknya sedekat itu?" air mata Rika mulai meluncur di pipinya, "setauku kau dan Kazune itu musuh! Lalu kau bilang itu sebagai teman? Bagaimana kalau sebentar lagi kalian bersahabat, lalu kau menyimpan rasa padanya, lalu kau mene―"

"Aku tidak akan menembaknya," potong Karin cepat. "Dan aku tidak menyu―"

"Ayolah Karin! Kau menyukainya. Aku bisa menebak wajahmu! Kalau mau saingan buat dapetin Kazune jangan gini juga!" serunya parau. Miris, Karin jadi merasa bersalah cuma karena denger suaranya aja. Tapi Karin kan emang gak sepenuhnya salah! Mau gimana lagi!?

_Lagian siapa juga yang mau dapetin Kazune_, batin Karin tengil.

Tapi Karin tetep gak enak sama Rika.

"Aku saja gak pernah tuh digituin sama Kazune!" lanjut Rika.

Gak nanya.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya ngomong gitu.

Ikutin aja deh sampai Rika selesai ngomong.

"Kamu gak tau rasanya kalau orang yang cuma ada buat kamu satu-satunya direbut orang lain,"

ANJIR.

Karin tertohok mendengarnya.

_Right in the kokoro_.

"Orangtuaku dari aku kecil gila bekerja. Lalu kedua kakakku juga tidak pernah menganggapku dan aku selalu di-_bully _mereka," Rika menarik napas dalam. "Lalu waktu aku SD aku hampir diculik, kemungkinan besar karena Ayahku pengusaha sukses―jadi ada orang yang iri padanya, tapi untungnya Kazune nolongin aku. Orangtuaku yang gak mau aku sampai diculik lagi, mutusin aku buat _homeschooling_. Aku gak punya teman. Cuma Kazune satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada buat aku. Aku merengek ke Ayah supaya disekolahkan di sini. Itu juga kenapa Ayah mempercayakan Kazune sepenuhnya dan berniat menjodohkan kami,"

Dada Karin sesak.

Gak tau kenapa.

"Karin, tolong ...," jeda Rika.

Gak,

Karin gak mau dengar.

Karin gak mau nolongin Rika.

Pasti permohonannya gak jauh dari itu!

Argh!

"Jauhin Kazune, ya?"

Tuh kan bener.

"Ya udah, sih. Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat sama dia," Karin sok terkekeh mengatakannya seolah menertawai hal yang konyol.

Padahal ini sama sekali bukan hal yang konyol. Gak tau kenapa.

Melihat Rika yang langsung sumringah bikin Karin jadi tambah tambah _bete_.

"_Bye_, Karin! Semoga kamu bisa cepat berpaling dari Kazune-_kun_, ya!" kata Rika dengan bahasa dan nada bicaranya seperti biasa. Gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Karin yang menatapnya dengan tampang gak suka.

Seolah tersadar dengan satu hal, Karin lantas berteriak,

"AKU GAKKAN PERNAH MENYUKAI ORANG ITU!"

Tuh kan, dadanya sakit lagi.

Sialan.

**XoX**

_"__... Itu juga kenapa Ayah mempercayakan Kazune sepenuhnya dan berniat menjodohkan kami,"_

Karin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya menggunakan kamus bahasa Inggris yang sangat tebal itu dengan kejam. Dalam hati, dilontarkannya sumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah aneh setelah kejadian di taman belakang sekolah itu.

_"__Jauhin Kazune, ya?"_

"AH SIALAN!" Karin menggebrak meja dengan wajah ngenesnya.

Bodo amat kalau nanti wajahnya jadi rata kayak Slender man.

"..."

Sadar kalau sekarang Karin masih ada di kelas―dan tentunya menjadikan Karin pusat perhatian dari teman-teman plus guru favoritnya.

Karin cuma bisa bilang,

"Ups,"

Ah ini sih imejnya bakalan jatuh dan hanyut terbawa arus Sirkumpolar Antartika karena Kazune juga menatapnya geli.

"Hanazono Karin ..." Pak Guru ganteng (menurut Karin) menggeram. Kemungkinan besar sih jengkel. "Keluar se―"

Karin langsung ngacir keluar―dan TIDAK sengaja membanting pintu kelas. Mendengar gurunya yang biasanya santai kini memanggilnya dengan nada rendah dan seram itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sensei _lagi PMS mungkin ya_.

Karin cuma bisa berpikir positif. Itu lebih baik.

Kayaknya.

Setiap Karin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri koridor, beberapa siswa atau siswi yang berpapasan dengannya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan seolah Karin adalah satwa langka yang hampir punah sekaligus menjijikan.

Tuh kan, jadi gak nyambung.

Enggak kok enggak. Mereka cuma melihat Karin aneh karena pada jam pelajaran seperti ini ia malah keluyuran di luar kelas.

_Padahal mereka juga keluyuran di luar kelas._

―sisi gelap dalam jiwa Karin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh," sebuah suara membuat Karin menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda berambut pirang yang entah disukainya atau dibencinya. Kazune bersandar pada dinding koridor.

"Sejak kapan kamu di sini? Bukannya tadi ada di kelas ya?"

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baru. Emangnya tidak aneh kalau seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak _sialan _di depan satu kelas dan di depan guru kesayangannya lalu ngacir ke luar kelas gitu?" ―ia menyeringai, "Karin-_chan _aku khawatir sekali padamu,"

Tau darimana dia kalau itu guru kesayangan Karin?

Ah, bodo. Yang lebih penting, tadi itu Kazune OOC―Karin tau itu. Walau pun cuma bercanda dan nada bicaranya tadi memang datar, tapi hal seperti itu BENAR-BENAR bukan tipikal Kazune.

Ew.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," ekspresi Kazune kembali datar dan judes.

_"__Jauhin Kazune, ya?"_

Karin menghela napas dan tersenyum kecut. Kazune menangkapnya dengan jelas, ada yang salah dengan Karin. "Kazune aku bener-bener minta maaf sebelumnya tapi ... ini kayaknya emang udah kejauhan deh,"

_Well_, kita harus selalu tersenyum. Walau hati teriris.

Ekspresi Kazune berubah serius. Menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang akan Karin lontarkan.

Perasaan cowok pirang itu mendadak aneh.

"Perjanjian konyolnya udahan aja―dan maaf juga aku gak bisa jadi _maid _kamu lagi,"

Kazune sempet bengong, tapi ia langsung tertawa garing, padahal dia sendiri gak tau kenapa bisa ketawa gitu dan apa alasannya. "Santai aja lagi. Aku cuma bercanda waktu itu. Karin, Karin, pantes nilaimu nol terus, mudah banget dikerjain,"

Karin membalas dengan senyuman mirisnya, lagi. Tembok di sebelah Kazune sekarang menjadi lebih menarik daripada iris safir tersebut. "Oh, ya. Kazune enggak perlu repot-repot jadi tutor aku lagi. Aku bisa minta ajarin Miyon atau Yuuki. Mereka juga kan pintar,"

"Ngomong apa sih,"

Kini Karin menatap manik Kazune yang menatapnya tidak mengerti (entah tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti, Karin gak mau ambil pusing). Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata yang entah kenapa mendesak untuk keluar.

Drama.

Karin benci drama.

"Aku duluan,"

Duh. Suara Karin bergetar. Sebelum Kazune ngomong macem-macem lagi, Karin udah ngacir ke toilet putri.

Gimana kalau Kazune sadar! Pasti Karin akan sangat sangat sangat malu.

"Kenapa sih?" gumam Kazune aneh. Biasanya kalau Kazune ngatain Karin apa pun itu Karin gak akan nangis. Tapi tadi Karin sendiri yang ngomong dan Karin sendiri yang nangis.

Aneh.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah buat Kazune adalah, hubungan mereka baru aja baikan dan naik tingkat yang awalnya musuh jadi teman dan Kazune baru mau memulai sesi pedekate dan ke sananya kalian juga pasti udah tau.

Masalahnya rencananya mau berhasil tapi kenapa Karin gitu.

Kan ngeselin.

Mengendikkan bahu, Kazune kembali ke kelas.

_Emang, ngurusin cewek yang lagi sensi itu nyusahin._

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

HAI AKU BALIK LAGI! BERHUBUNG UN SELESAI AKU LANGSUNG UPDATE CERITA INI.

Begitu balik langsung nyalain my beloved laptop *heart*

Ok, capcus aja balasan reviewnya

**Vii Violetta Anais: **ini udah next yahh :)

**dci: **iya kayaknya ya. aku ngutip di salah satu medsos gtu tp krna lupa siapa yg ngomong aku ga ngasih sumbernya deh wkwk. mksh udah review yaa

**f devil: **oya? ati-ati kalau dibilang orang gila baru gimana ya :)

**Guest: **lucu kah? yokatta, aku gk bisa bikin humor pdhl pengen bgt. hihi. AH MAAF KALAU YANG INI GK LUCU UWU emang mau dibikin nyesek gtu. tp gagal haha. mksh udah ripiuuu

**Akiko Akaike: **iyalah kaya pacar gue (tp gw gapunya pacar). iya follow aja sono twitter RP nya miyon wkwk. ini udah lanjut yaa

**francechika: **yang ini juga buntu ide/nak. semoga yang ini juga menghibur. gapapa curhat juga wwkk. yoshh ganbatte mo! ini udah next yappp. makasi udah ripiu

**Airlangga: **bikin alur yang pas itu ternyata susah yaa *tears*. yoshh silakan belajar. jaa! makasi uda ripiu

**Chinatsu Kinoshita: **konnichiwa mo! kita pernah berkenalan kok hehe. benarkah? engga juga kok pilihan kata aku terkesan monoton malah. haaha, itu akan dibahas di next chapter! yosh ganbatte mo! ini udah apdet. gausah izin pasti dibolehin kok hewhehehe. arigatou atas reviewnya Natsu!

**Milky Holmes: **orang lain sedih kalau putus bella-nee mah bahagia *swt*. hallo juga bella-nee haha. begitukah? yokatta. ini udah update dan ganbatte mo! makasi uda ripiu!

**edogawa conan: **iya sama-sama. Karin galau aku senang hahah. ini udah lanjut, ganbatte mo! makasi uda review ya!

**Yumi Azura: **yokatta kalau keren! ini udah next, ganbatte mo!

Makasih buat readers yang sudah membaca dan sekarang akan meripiu. silent readers juga makasih udah nyempetin baca!

Krisarnya jangan lupa yahh

akhir kata,

**review please?**

byeeee!


End file.
